


reckless behavior

by demjinyves



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Mirror Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song fic, Vaginal Fingering, fuck y/n, it's pretty tame imo, well there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demjinyves/pseuds/demjinyves
Summary: "I'll always be there for you."





	reckless behavior

**Author's Note:**

> [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXEj_IZmUKU%22)

**[1:31]** so that’s it then

**[1:32]** _That’s it._

**[1:35]** why

**[1:36]** _It’s not you, it’s me. Really._

**[1:41]** u can’t be serious

**[1:41]** u’re not pulling that line

**[1:42]** _I’m fucked up. You know that._

**[2:01]** tell me there’s someone else

**[2:02]** _There isn’t._

**[2:03]** bullshit there isn’t

**[2:03]** u know what

**[2:04]** u are fucked up **  
**

**[2:05]** don’t text me anymore

**[2:05]** don’t talk to me anymore

🌙

“At least the last one had the decency to say goodnight after he told you to never speak to him again.”

“If you recall, he told me to fuck off. The ‘goodnight’ was meant to be ironic.” I stare up at Jinyoung’s reflection in the mirror, finding that secretive, knowing smile that plays on his lips.

He leans back against the wall, one knee up and the other down as he sits on the bed watching me. Watching me watch him. His dark hair fell over his eyes. His elbow rests on his raised knee as he swipes his thumb over his lip.

If you ask about his oral fixation, he’ll deny it.

“I do recall,” he murmurs thoughtfully. “If you remember what I said then too.”

“Which one? ‘I told you so’ or ‘You sure know how to pick them’?”

“To be fair, last time I did warn you he’d get clingy.”

I give him a snarky smile. “And you’re always right, aren’t you?”

He returns it with his own smug smirk and he shrugs. “I can’t help it if you have horrible taste in men.”

“Jinyoung.” I turn around to face him, resting against the vanity, lips parted in surprise. “It’s not like you be so self-deprecating.”

“Why are you here?”

Devoid of any warmth, not even the playfulness he once held for me, Jinyoung looks up at me. His face wiped clean and his mouth a weapon. He’s got his words, he knows to use them. To hurt me with them.

I swallow. “Am I not welcome here?”

“You’re always welcome. Don’t I deserve to know why?”

“Does there always need to be a reason? Or do I have to spell one out for you every time I come here?”

He scoffs, shaking his head as he licks his bottom lip. “There’s always a reason. Haven’t we done this enough?”

I lift my chin, raising my eyebrows, watching him move to sit on the edge of the bed until his feet touch the floor and his hands are folded patiently on his lap. He looks at from across the small room, three easy strides from where I stand, my back to the standing mirror.

He’s so fucking smug. With his easy smile and the look in his eyes that tells me he knows exactly why I’m here.

“Don’t you ever get tired,” I ask softly, “Of pretending you care?”

His fingers tense as they squeeze together, but that easy smile never leaves. Jinyoung always did have so much pride. Still does. I like to think it’s his fatal flaw. The only thing he can’t help or seem to change, and it drove him insane.

His mouth opens, tongue swiping across his bottom lip as he looks up from the floor to me and lets out a hollow laugh.

“Sometimes,” he shrugs, “Isn’t that so convenient for you? That I pretend and all the others actually did care. But you’re here at my place. Why is that?”

My mouth opens as I try to think of a smart remark, but Jinyoung stands and walks over. My hands reach for the edge of the vanity table, gripping it in my attempt to not be intimidated by him.

He stands in front of me, head tilted as he asks again, “Why is that?” with the answer at the tip of his tongue.

I lower my head, but in an instant, find my face inches from his. His soft fingers keep a firm grip around my jaw, fingertips and thumb pressed into the skin. Not hard enough to hurt, but to hold.

His eyes are wild and dark with unspoken anger, and though he doesn’t dare to hurt me, he knows nothing could hurt more than the words in his mouth and the taste of his lips.

“Answer me.” His breaths fan cold over mine.

I grip the dusty edge of the table so hard, my knuckles are white. As I try to move further back to get out of his grip, he moves forward until my back touches the mirror, cool on my already cold flesh and sending shivers involuntarily up my back. With his empty hand, he pushes my knee to the side and eases my thighs apart to nestle between them.

“Are you so afraid to be loved by someone else?”

He lowers his head to kiss my cheek, tenderly, as the hand on my knee slides up past the fabric of my skirt. His fingers stroke delicately along my thigh until it reaches my waist, then back down, and up again.

His mouth is warm against mine with that same tenderness. The hand holding my jaw remains firm and he presses his forehead against mine as his mouth coaxes mine to open.

When I don’t, he takes my bottom lip between his teeth, nipping and sucking it. My head is spinning, resting against the mirror until I’m jolted by his fingers brushing over the thin material of my panties.

“You can say it,” Jinyoung mumbles as he looks down at my mouth, my lips dully throbbing with the absence of his teeth.

I shake my head, shutting my eyes tightly. Between my thighs, his thumb pushes past the cotton, two fingers stroking fluidly up my entrance as I hiss.

“Or don’t. Push me away.”

I grip his shoulders, my hands shaking as he releases my jaw. I can’t.

I can’t.

I know he and I both know that I don’t want to.

“You’re dripping. Did you notice?”

I barely manage a nod. My throat is dry as he cups the back of my neck and kisses me, gently and again asking me to open up my mouth. The very tips of his fingers find my clit and my lips part, allowing his tongue to sweep between them and rub against mine.

My own fingers squeeze his shoulders through the fabric of his shirt, hips bucking into his hand when he dips two fingers inside, his thumb now replacing where they had been and I try not to cry out.

Jinyoung whispers next to my ear, “Who’s going to touch you like me?”

I pull him by his shirt, pull his mouth down to mine because I don’t want to hear anymore. I can’t think with his fingers pumping inside me and his hands in my hair.

I blindly reach for the front of his pants as he unbuttons his shirt, shrugging my other hand away as it slips off behind him. He looks down at me hungrily, his lips glistening and pink, I feel his stare as I push his pants down with still trembling fingers.

I stare down at his boxers, the length of him visibly outlined by white cotton. My mouth goes dry as he watches me and I numbly let him take my hand to feel his erection. Straightening my back, I sit up, moving it to slip beneath the waistband and wrap my fingers around his cock. Warm, hard and twitching, waiting between my fingers.

He breathes out heavily, eyes hooded with impatience.

I pull his boxers down with my other hand, his jaw tensing as I lift my shirt over my head. His eyes follow them as I unclip my bra, taking one of my breasts in his own as he murmurs appreciatively.

“Good girl. Turn around.”

“Shut up,” I all but growl, but my feet touch the ground before I can catch the grin he was no doubt wearing. My lips part as I take in the reflection in the mirror, my hands going to press against the surface as his hands grip my waist and bend me over.

I recognize this girl, I realize. Her breasts spilled out, rosy nipples painfully hard and only her skirt hiding her modesty. Needy, almost desperate with parted lips, begging to get fucked, still too proud to voice it.

But her desire belonged to him. Only to Jinyoung.

His eyes are so dark, his tongue licking across his bottom lip as he looks at my reflection. A shiver passes through me, my knees buck. Just once, but enough for him to smile smugly.

And I have never felt more shamelessly delicious.

His body emanates heat is his chest meets my back and his lips kiss a path up my neck, one hand brushing my hair to the side and the other stroking up my hip to cup my breast.

I can’t keep up, bracing my palms on the smooth surface of the table, elbows bent and threatening to go down with them.

“Don’t look away,” he commands into my ear. “You like to watch when I fuck you.”

I loved it. I begged for it. It was utterly humiliating and nothing got Jinyoung off more than embarrassing me when we fucked. Talking down to me, reminding me who I wasn’t when I wasn’t with him and who I really am when he has me.

It undid me, in every way, and he knows he will always be able to.

As he stroked the swollen tip of his cock up and down my wet slit, my jaw tensed and my eyes burned with an angry lust only Jinyoung could stir inside me. And relieve me.

I bite down on my lip as he enters me, all too achingly slow as his fingers play with my nipple and the other hand squeezes my hip. He stills once fully inside, raising his head to stare back in our reflection.

“I know you’re spiting me with silence.” His chin rests on my shoulder and I hiss when he starts grinding his hips, rubbing inside me as my pussy throbs and clenches around him. I feel myself dripping down my inner thigh.

“But I’ll always be there for you,” and Jinyoung kisses the crown of my hair. He moves back until the head is all that’s left before thrusting back inside with a soft grunt.

My head is spinning, heavy as I see the desire reflecting in my eyes, the complete need I feel for him. Bent over and legs spread under my skirt. This is how Jinyoung likes fucking me, coming face to face with the last time.

He says I should be good, but I’m begging to come over.

I say it’s the last time, but he’s begging me to come.

“I’ll always be there for you.” His voice hoarse and breath hot in my ear, thick and dripping with the truth.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, I watch his eyes shut tight and he roughly pulls my back flush against his chest. He doesn’t want to come yet, he can’t. Not when I haven’t, I haven’t learned from my mistakes.

I slowly move forward, a low mewl escapes as I turn around and push my skirt down to pool at my feet. I sit back down on the table to take in his sudden impatience with need searing in my core, impatient to have him again.

And knowing he wants to come seeing me undone, knowing he was the only one who could and always would have me.

I want him so much, but it’s not enough. With anyone but Jinyoung, it’s never enough.

He carefully pushes my back against the mirror, licking his lips as he leans forward and wraps an arm around my lower back, pulling my ass to the edge where he wants me. My legs wrap around his waist and thighs clenching, I take his face in my hands.

Despite himself, Jinyoung’s muscles relax to my touch. He looks back at me, all warmth returning to the hunger in his eyes as his erection pressed against my inner thigh.

I hold his stare as he reaches down and pumps his fingers in and out of me, letting out a strangled moan. My walls just start clenching around them no sooner when Jinyoung stops and brings them up to his lips.

“Tell me.” He closes his mouth around his glistening fingers, eyes lighting up as a whimper escapes me. “They couldn’t fix you, could they?”

My shoulders shake as I shake my head, barely whispering, “No.” My legs tighten around his waist, he knows I want him. He knows I need him. I need him so much, I don’t even think of a single one of them.

He takes his cock in his hand, lining it up to my entrance and strokes the length of himself up and down.

I bite on my lip so hard, the pain is numb as my walls start to clench with desire.

“Say it louder,” Jinyoung teases me, leaning down to kiss my neck.

I tangle my fingers in his hair, gripping it hard, tugging the soft strands as the other hand holds his shoulder. “No,” I say hoarsely, “They couldn’t fix me.”

“That’s why you always call me.” He slams into me, hard, his arm around my waist as he groans, deep and guttural against in his chest against my own. I relish in the feeling of him inside me, every part of me so vulnerable and compliant to him.

“That’s why you’re always here,” he breathes as he pulls out only for his hips to meet mine again in a rush of sensation that leaves me breathless. It doesn’t take long for him to start a steady pace, not too concerned with taunting me.

“Who else is going to – “ he stops, grunting as my nails deep into the skin of his shoulder “ – fuck you like me?”

I bury my face into the crevice of his neck, biting down on his shoulder to keep from crying out. Too embarrassed with the wanton mewling from my own mouth, but even then, my moans muffle loudly into his damp skin. I don’t need to see his face to know he’s grinning for savagely pissing off his neighbors.

He tucks one arm under my leg, the other still firmly around my waist, holding me to him as each time he thrusts back deeper inside me, the entire vanity creaks and hits the wall.

I’m so hot. I’m so fucking hot.

My back arches as his hard cock hits the spot that leaves me panting, unable to find words and I wrap my arms around his neck, my legs shaking uncontrollably.

I hate him. I hate how he knows my body, every time.

“Come,” he commands me huskily. “I’m the only one who’s enough. Come.”

I hate that he’s right.

“Jinyoung,” I bit his name out again and again, “Jinyoung, Jinyoung – Jinyoung, I – “

As I come around him, he kisses along my jaw and down my neck, his tongue darting out to lick my shoulder as he nipped and sucked the damp skin. Needing to leave his mark, to show that he’s the only who’s ever been enough.

My mouth hangs as I feel myself still shaking, holding onto him like a lifeline. He twitches inside me, teeth clenched as his hips buck against mine. His chest heaves over mine, his arm still around my waist while the other one carefully releases my leg, letting it fall before bending down.

Wordlessly, Jinyoung tucks his arms under my knees and lifts me up. In three tired strides, he lays me down on the bed, bracing both hands at both sides of my head.

His hair falls over his eyes as I watch him watch me. His breath evens and it is the only thing heard between us. And I, unable to resist, reach for his face. His hair now slightly damp with cool sweat, brushing along the back of my fingers.

“I mean it.” He leans down to give my mouth a chaste kiss. Fleeting, gone before I can think anything of it.

A little like him.

Except he isn’t. Not as much as I want him to be.

“I’ll always be there for you.”

“I need you the most.” It is the first honest thing I’ve said to him all night and the only thing he needs to hear.

“Then instead of trying to get over me, you should stay.”

“Well, I have no shame,” I smile as he laughs breathlessly back. “Not in trying.”

Sighing, Jinyoung lays down next to me and closes his eyes. His hand finds mine as there is nothing more between us. There shouldn’t be, except skin and the sound of our breathing, the fleeting feeling that this should be the last time.

He chuckles, knowing it’s not. I know it’s not.

“Who’s going to love you like me?”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wangdeux) if you want, it's free!


End file.
